


the rhythm of my life

by americaiswaiting



Category: The Disaster Artist: My Life Inside The Room - Greg Sestero & Tom Bissell
Genre: M/M, dick sucking, fuck you blaine, im gonna die why did i ever do this, it's fucking porn., porn WITH plot you bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaiswaiting/pseuds/americaiswaiting
Summary: ATTENTION: THIS ENTIRELY A JOKE. MY BASTARD ASSHOLE FRIEND BLAINE REQUESTED I WROTE SOME SERIOUS SOUNDING TOMMY WISEAU PORN AFTER HE GOT A COPY OF THE DISASTER ARTIST, AND I UNFORTUNATELY COMPLIED."sexuality! you don’t know this stuff? maybe you learn in five years from today. you put on the handcuffs and crazy stuff happen. i rest my case."- tommy wiseau





	the rhythm of my life

**Author's Note:**

> god im so fucking sorry i promise this isnt serious on my fucking life and im crying fgwnfb

“ah, i love this song!” tommy shouts over the music.  
“really?” he nods, “do you dance?”  
“haha, no, not me, but i’ll try!” he gets up, greg can’t break contact with his 5 belts, more importantly, his ass- oh god, _his ass._  
greg’s eyes fall on the bartender. she’s average looking. he wants to make tommy feel jealous, so he strikes up a solid conversation with her. her name is amber, she’s his age, and she’s worked here for around a month.  
and as he flails around helplessly on the dance floor, tommy calls out, “hey greg! not so bad after all, heh heh!”  
“that’s my friend,” greg quickly says, his voice cold, harsh on friend.  
the bartender chuckles, “your friend seems… unique.”  
greg looks back to tommy, he smiles and waves. he doesn’t care.  
-  
greg looks at tommy. he’s sitting at the table, sifting through mail. he’s _so_ fucking sexy.  
“tommy?”  
“yes,” he doesn’t look up.  
“can i tell you something?” greg starts sweating.  
“sure! hah, how bad is it?” tommy looks up, not recognizing greg’s serious expression.  
“i, uh,” he gulps down air and looks at the floor. “i love you.” something feels caught in his throat.  
tommy’s smile drops. “greg…”  
“i’m sorry.”  
“i love you too, greg,” the sincerity is clogged up by his accent, but it’s still shocking.  
the men make eye contact.  
-  
and only 15 minutes later, greg thought he would be kicked out.  
not leaving hickies on his creepy roommate’s neck (which he is doing).  
“my god, you’re so-” tommy lets out a gasp.  
greg pulls off, “what do you want, babe?”  
between heavy breaths, tommy whispers, “i want to suck your dick,” like some sort of gay vampire.  
greg smiles and sighs, he unbuckles his jeans. he watches tommy as he slides down his boxers, he’s smirking, almost.  
he didn’t realize how hard he was until now. tommy leans forward, one hand on greg’s chest, running his tongue over the tip of his cock. he looks at greg, white-knuckling the sheets, looking down at him, heavy-lidded. tommy gets his entire mouth around greg’s dick, bobbing up and down while listening to the grunts and moans escaping from him. pre leaks from greg’s dick, dripping down tommy’s chin. he looks like a hot mess, and it’s still sexy. greg feels embarrassed, thinking about how hot the sight is of his best friend as a disaster, messed up hair (more than usual), sweating heavy, cum trickling down his lips. sticking a hand in tommy’s hair, pushing him to go faster, that’s when he tries not to cum. greg fails, because god, some european weirdo’s mouth on his dick is just too good.  
he sinks next to his roommate, his friend, kisses his neck once more, eyes slowly shutting.

**Author's Note:**

> (david byrne voice) my god, what have i done?


End file.
